


In the Night

by teamchaosprez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: It was a little chilly with no clothes, but Mermista felt no cold with her lover against her.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on episode 7 of the new she-ra and mermista and sea hawk remind me of me and my boyfriend so much so i whipped up something very small...........

It was a little chilly with no clothes, but Mermista felt no cold with her lover against her.

His arms wrapped around her middle, his head rested against her shoulder, his legs rested on top of her legs, and his gentle snores filled the night air. How anyone could manage to sleep in such a position, making such noise, she would never understand.

And yet when she looked down at his face, at his peaceful expression, her heart melted; the faintest of smiles appeared across her lips.

He cared for her, she cared for him. That was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
